nano-nano
by sinavo
Summary: {EXO-L/ARMY}ㅡExo-l mengerutkan kening, Army langsung merinding. Nano-nano itu ... kayak kita. Manis, asem, asin, rame rasanya. Kumpulan drabble random pendek-pendek gemes dengan Army dan Exo-l sebagai pelakon utamanya / [bts, exo, human!fandom, kpop fandom fic, personification fandom, RnR?]


**_NANO-NANO_**

ㅡ _manis asem asin, rame rasanya~_

an _exo-l/army_ drabble complication.

2018 (c) **sinnamonroll felivevo**

another sampa dariku #joged :"D

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **1ㅡngapain.**

Army menyeringai saat sesosok jangkung lewat di depannya.

"Woi."

Figur itu menelengkan kepala, langsung bertemu tatap dengan Army dan membalas dengan dengus sensi pada udara. "Ngobrol sama tembok, sana."

"Cih." Decihan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku tak akan mengalah. Meski ini cuma ulangan harian."

Exo-l tersenyum sinis. "Tenang. Mengalahkanmu itu segampang membalikkan telapak tangan bagiku."

"Kita lihat saja."

Kembali, seringai berbahaya ia lontarkan. Exo-l mendengus dan segera berlalu dengan cepat, tak sudi melihat wajah Army lama-lama.

Tak mau kalah, Army juga memutar langkah, mengambil jalan yang berlawanan dengan Exo-l sambil terkekeh sinting.

Pinkpanda yang tidak sengaja melihat drama barusan mengusap kening yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Suasana langsung terasa panas.

"Itu tadi mereka berdua ngapain, sih?" Bisiknya pada Melody di sebelah.

Melody yang biasanya tidak bisa diam mendadak serupa patung taman. Dia hanya menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong, gagal paham dengan apa yang tengah terjadi.

.

.

 **2ㅡ** **surat.**

 _to : eksoel sampa_

 _from : pangeran tampan_

 _mam? pus._

Surat singkat bertaburkan _glitter_ merah muda itu berakhir dibuang keluar jendela. Exo-l menggeram saat Army dengan sengaja melambaikan kertas ulangan di depan wajahnya.

"BEDA SATU ANGKA AJA BANGGA!"

.

.

 **3ㅡ** **vending machine**

Army terdiam menatap _vending machine_ di depannya.

Exo-l yang tengah mengantri di belakang mendengus keras. "Woi. Mau beli apa nggak? Dikira ini mesin Bapak lo yang punya."

Army seketika menoleh dengan wajah psikopat. Kadang, dia bingung. Perasaan ini curut satu ada dimana-mana, deh. Jadinya kan mereka ketemu mulu seperti sudah ditakdirkan.

Uhuk.

Belum sempat Army membalas, sebelah tangan Exo-l sudah menggeser tubuhnya duluan. "Ah, lama."

Army tertegun sejenak. "Kalo aja ini mesin bisa dicabut, udah gue lemparin ke elo sekarang juga, tau nggak."

Exo-l mengangkat sebelah alis, lalu dengan wajah super datar, ia bergumam, "Anjir. Takut nih."

Army tinggal selangkah lagi untuk mengambil ulekan ibu kantin dan memeperkannya ke wajah Exo-l.

.

.

 **4ㅡmanis.**

Oh, tahan dulu saudara-saudara. Jangan langsung menyimpulkan begitu saja.

Memang, mereka berdua itu musuh, _rival_ dalam segala hal kecuali asmara (tolong jangan tanyakan pada Army kenapa). Tapi yang di atas cuma sebagian doang, kok. Mereka tentunya punya 'sisi' manis yang enak dilihat.

Contohnya, sekarang ini.

"Kalo sakit, jangan maksain diri. Ntar lo pingsan lagi."

"Berisik. Gak usah sok peduli."

"Dasar setan. Dibilangin malah ngelunjak."

"Bacot. Kebanyakan ngoceh bisa bikin mati, tau?"

Awalnya, hanya Exo-l yang menepi dengan alasan sakit kepala saat pelajaran olahraga. Namun entah kenapa, tak lama Army segera menyusul dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Dan, ya, seperti yang kita semua duga; mereka berdua tinggal sedikit lagi beradu jontosan.

Sayang, belum sempat mencakar wajah sosok di sebelah, Exo-l keburu tumbang duluan. Napasnya berhembus berat. Ia tampak setengah sadar. Pundak Army dijadikan sandaran, dan wajahnya memerah tanpa sebab.

"Nahkan. Gue bilang juga apa."

Army bergumam jengkel. Patah-patah berdiri, agak berjengkit ketika ia merasakan panas tubuh, kemudian menyeret sang musuh dalam rangkulan menuju ruang kesehatan.

Diam-diam, Exo-l tersenyum kecil.

.

.

 **5ㅡsayang.**

 _'hai sayang, udah makan?'_

 _'SAYANG-SAYANG SI PATOKAAN'_

 _'ANJER KAHSKAKS SALKIR MAAP WKWKWK'_

 _'HALAH SOK TAKEN LO JOMBLO'_

 _'CEMBURU BILANG'_

Exo-l mendadak bete seharian.

.

.

 **6ㅡpembokat.**

Di kelas, Army bercelemek hitam putih, berusaha pasang senyum manis yang dipaksakan setengah mati.

Tak jauh darinya, Exo-l duduk melipat kaki. Dagunya terangkat angkuh, dan seringai licik terulas di paras.

Army ragu-ragu mendekat.

"Silakan dimakan, Tuanku. Sudah saya racunㅡmaaf, saya buat sepenuh hati. Anda pasti tak akan merasa sakit dan langsung matiㅡmaksud saya, Anda akan menikmatinya sampai suapan terakhir."

"... Army, Ini udah yang ketiga kalinya, lho, kamu salah dialog. Ulangi."

Army tersenyum pahit. Exo-l ngakak dalam hati.

Akibat kalah suit, ia harus rela menerima peran sebagai rakyat jelata yang bekerja di istana untuk pementasan drama minggu depan.

Dan kabar _baiknya,_ Exo-l yang akan berperan sebagai Raja.

.

.

 **7** **ㅡlagu gaje.**

 _Tingg._ Sebuah pesan tiba-giba masuk di layar ponsel Army.

 _[ EXOtic sent a link ]_

' _he_ _h, kutu, dengerin coba. enak parah, gue aja sampe ketagihan wkwkwk_ '

Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Army memutar bola mata. Ia kemudian mengecilkan volume, jaga-jaga kalau yang dikirim Exo-l barusan adalah rekaman suara horror yang bisa membuatnya mimpi buruk semingguan.

Exo-l 'kan emang gitu. Army aja sampai hapal kelakuannya.

Walau hatinya sudah berburuk sangka duluan, taunya _beat_ penuh hentakkan yang menyapa telinga.

 _We got the power~ Power~_

Terdiam sesaat, jemari Army lalu bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_ ponselnya.

 _[ Indomy :_ _a_ _paan. lagunya gaje_ ]

 _[ EXOtic :_ _berantem, yok_ ]

Padahal, lima detik setelahnya, Army langsung menetapkan lagu itu sebagai alarm bangun pagi.

Dasar denial.

.

.

 **8ㅡsayang (part dua).**

"Dia manis, sih." Gumam Exo-l saat Army bertanya pendapatnya tentang Buddy, adik kelas sekaligus teman Army menangkap belut sewaktu kecil. "Tapi, sayang ..."

Army menoleh kepo. "Sayang, kenapa?"

 _Gotcha_.

Exo-l lekas menyeringai. "Gapapa, sayang~ Makasih, ya, udah khawatir."

Jangan tanya gimana nasib Exo-l selanjutnya di tangan Army.

.

.

 **9** **ㅡlagu galau.**

Exo-l tampak murung seharian ini. Tidak ada yang tahu kenapa, namun Army sebagai salah satu terduga yang sering adu ribut dengannya mau tak mau merasa _sedikit_ khawatir.

Malamnya, Army bela-belain isi kuota untuk men _chat_ Exo-l.

 _[ Indomy sent a link ]_

 _'dengerin. anggep aja gue balas budi'_

[ EXOtic : _fake love? gak suka, ah. judulnya galau_ ]

 _[ Indomy :_ _dengerin dulu makanya, sapri_ ]

 _[ EXOtic :_ _halah. palingan ga jauh beda sama bogoshipo band_ ]

 _[ Indomy :_ _bangke_ ]

Lima belas menit berlalu, namun tak juga _musuhnya_ itu membalas. Bosan menunggu, Army meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja dan segera jatuh terlelap.

Sementara di seberang sana, Exo-l duduk di pojok kamar sambil merenungi nasib. Tak lupa ponselnya mendendangkan lagu yang beberapa menit lalu ia hina-hina.

 _I'm so sick of this fake love~ fake love~ fake love~_

.

.

 **10ㅡgombal**

"Aku baru sadar kamu cakep pake bando kucing gitu."

Exo-l tersenyum manis.

"Aku memang cakep dari dulu. Makhluk buruk rupa sepertimu gak akan ngerti gimana rasanya."

Niat Army untuk menggombal sepertinya gagal telak.

.

.

 **11ㅡgombal (masih lanjutan no 10)**

" _Baby,_ kamu itu, separuh napasku~"

Wajah Exo-l mencium kamus setebal lima ratus lembar.

"SIALAN! KOK GUE DITABOK?"

"... muka lo jijik banget, sumpah."

.

.

 **12ㅡcemburu.**

"Army." Ahgase menggenggam tangannya erat. Figur yang biasanya selalu bertingkah konyol itu sekarang seratus persen terlihat seperti remaja kasmaran; muka dihiasi semburat merah, tangan menggaruk kepala yang tak gatal, dan bibir bawah yang digigit penuh kegugupan.

Army mendongak.

"Jadi pacarku, yuk?"

"CIEEEEEEEE."

Tubuhnya langsung mendadak kaku.

Ditembak di tengah lapangan saat seusai upacara, siapa yang tak malu?

Iseng, ia melirik ke arah barisan kelasnya. Seru-seruan menggoda dari murid-murid satu sekolah masih mengganggu telinga, namun Army abaikan begitu saja karena matanya berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari.

"Akuㅡ"

Dari barisan paling belakangㅡkarena tubuhnya jangkungㅡExo-l menatapnya dengan sorot mata terpicing tajam.

Oh, jadi dia cemburu?

.

.

 **13ㅡcemburu (part 2)**

"Aku memang tak berguna."

Exo-l langsung memeluk tubuh yang bergetar itu erat-erat. "Kau tidak sendirian. Masih ada aku disini. Kita akan menghadapinya bersama."

Isak tangis kembali meluncur keluar.

Di kelas yang telah sepi penghuni, Exo-l membiarkan Ikonic mengotori seragamnya dengan air mata.

Sedangkan di luar, Army menunduk dalam. Dengus kecewa ia lontarkan pada udara, merutuki dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menahan perih hati melihat pemandangan di depannya.

.

.

 **14ㅡaisyah.**

 _A a a a aisyah_ ~

Ringtone ponsel Army mendadak memecah keheningan kelas.

Di sebelah, Exo-l menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Oh. Jadi, seleramu yang beginian?"

.

.

 **15ㅡsaudara.**

Exo-l punya saudara. Dua orang adik, lebih tepatnya. Yang satu bernama Reveluv, yang satunya lagi bernama Nctzen. Sekilas, mereka bertiga memang tak terlalu kentara saudaranya. Namun kalau diperhatikan lebih dekat lagi, ketiganya memiliki satu kesamaan; bakat untuk memikat orang-orang disekitar.

Sedangkan Army?

"Aku dulu punya seorang kakak."

"Dulu?"

Hanya dengan sorot tatapan sendu, Exo-l selanjutnya sudah tahu.

.

.

 **16ㅡsiang.**

Siang itu, Exo-l mengusap peluh yang mengucur keluar.

Ia lelah usai merapikan seisi rumahnya. Apalgi dengan suhu udara musim panas yang mencapai tiga puluh dua derajat, dan adik-adik durhaka yang main kabur seenak jidat meninggalkannya bersama tanggung jawab akan kebersihan. Rasa lelah itu solah makin berlipat-lipat dan kini menekan kuat punggungnya.

Ponselnya yang dicharge di atas nakas tiba-tiba bergetar. Exo-l mengalihkan pandangannya dari kemoceng di tangan.

 _[ Indomy : mau nanya ]_

Ia memicingkan mata menatap pesan dari Army. Dengan cepat, jemarinya mengetik balasan.

 _[ EXOtic : apaan?]_

 _[ Indomy : sekarang ini siang atau malem ]_

Oh.

Exo-l menyeringai sadis. Satu-satunya yang bisa menaikkan _mood_ nya memang hanya Army seorang.

 _[ EXOtic : wah, siang juga ]_

 _[ Indomy : YAH KETAUAN ]_

 _[ EXOtic : modus lu basi banget dah ]_

.

.

 **17ㅡmanja**

 _Emang lagi manja~ lagi pengen dimanja~_

"Ih, Exo-l, lo jablay ya."

Ponsel melayang keluar jendela. Tidak peduli itu keluaran terbaru berlogo apel setengah digigit hasil kerja keras Mama Papa. Maklum, namanya juga reflek. Meski tidak Exo-l yakin habis ini ia masih dianggap sebagai anak.

Dengan satu tarikan napas, jeritannya sukses mengalahkan lolongan serigala jadi-jadian. "ARMYYYYYYYYY!"

Army kabur dengan suara tawa menggelegar, puas sudah membalas dendam. Rasain, dikira enak jadi korban fitnah.

.

.

 **18ㅡAni.**

Pagi itu, istirahat pertama, pukul setengah sembilan; mereka bertemu karena ketidak sengajaan. Sampingkan fakta bahwa Exo-l tengah diam-diam menguntitnya, dan Army juga diam-diam mencari meja yang pas untuk berdua.

Army mengerjap. Sedetik kemudian, Exo-l telah duduk di depannya.

Selagi menunggu makanan dihidangkan, Exo-l mencomot random topik pembicaraan. "Kok nama lo Army, sih?"

 _Ya mana gue tau,_ jengkel Army. Exo-l gak nyadar apa, kalau namanya sendiri juga patut dipertanyakan dalam hati?

Namun, karena sudah kebal, Army hanya tersenyum kalem. Otaknya sudah sibuk menyusun berbagai jawaban-jawaban yang kiranya dapat membuat Exo-l mati kutu seketika.

"Kalau namaku Ani, ntar kamu jadi Rhoma Irama dong."

Exo-l tidak tahu mesti membalas apa.

.

.

 **19ㅡcinta.**

"Army, gue cinta cinta cinta cintaaaa banget sama loㅡ"

"Beneran? Ngelebihin cinta lo ke Ikonic?"

"... Bentar ya, gue pikir-pikir dulu."

.

.

 **20ㅡpenting (masih lanjutan no 19).**

"Heh, lo tuh, ya. Katanya kemaren janji mau ketemuan. Eh ternyata malah jalan sama Ahgase berdua. Lebih penting gue apa Ahgase sih?"

"Ahgase. Kan doi pacar gue."

 _Jleb._

.

.

 **21ㅡpacaran.**

Once tersenyum polos. "Kalian berdua pacaran yㅡ"

"DEMI APA PACARAN!" Army langsung menggeram emosi. Mengabaikan suasana kantin yang sedang ramai, ia segera memegang kepala Once untuk menyadarkannya dari kesesatan. "Dengerin. Aku lebih suka merobek otakku, membawanya ke perempatan terdekat, dan mengguntinginya. DARIPADA PACARAN SAMA MAKHLUK NISTA MACEM DIA!"

Exo-l yang tengah menguyah langsung tersedak. "Army, jangan kayak Squidward napa."

Army menoleh ke arah Exo-l dengan raut sedatar papan. "Kalo gue Squidward, lo Spongebob-nya."

Wajah Exo-l berubah secerah matahari.

Tinggal Once sendiri yang mikir keras.

.

.

 **22ㅡpanggilan mesra.**

"Mi, ngantin yok."

"Duluan. Gue masih sibuk."

"Mau gue pesenin sekalian gak?"

"Boleh, deh. Es jeruk satu, tapi lo yang bayar ya?"

"Taik. Gue tungguin, awas lo gak muncul."

"Kesip."

Exo-l segera berlalu keluar. Sementara Army masih sibuk memembereskan mejanya yang berhamburan.

Seisi sekolah juga tau kalau hubungan mereka berdua itu sadis-sadis romantis. Jadi, pemandangan seperti di atas sudah biasa ditemui dan harap dimaklumi kalau keesokan harinya mereka bertengkar kembali.

Meski begitu, tetap saja ada makhluk-makhluk kepo yang rasa penasarannya tak bisa dirundung lagi. Contohnya, Moomoo, yang kini tengah menggeser kursinya mendekati Army.

"Exo-l kayaknya sayang banget ya sama lo." Moomoo memberi cengir ambigu. "Kalian pacaran, kan?"

Entah mengapa, Army merasa _deja vu_ seketika. Kayak pernah denger dimana...

Menepiskan pikirannya yang mulai meracau, Army segera mendengus sebal. "Otakmu benerin dulu, gih."

Moomoo hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Telinganya sudah kebal dikatain demikian. "Gausah tsundere. Gue udah tau, kok."

"Siapa yang tsundere, heh!"

"Lo ngebantah gitu makin keliatan tsunderenya."

Army menggeram rendah, berusaha mempelototi Moomoo namun yang bersangkutan malah menaikkan kedua alisnya menggoda.

Akhirnya, ia menyerah. "Exo-l udah punya pacar." Katanya, tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"Ya lo kan pacarnya?"

"Bukan." Army menelan ludah. "Ikonic."

Tanpa aba-aba, Moomoo langsung tertawa ngakak. Pake tabok-tabok punggung Army segala lagi, sialan. "Bisaan banget ngibulnya."

"Siapa yg ngibul, sarip?" Army menatap sangsi.

"Udah, deh ya." Moomoo tersenyum lebar. "Ngaku aja, napa. Gue ngeship lo berdua kok."

"Yang waras ngalah." Capek batin, dengus kembali ia lontarkan pada udara. _Dasar orang gila._

Moomoo masih mesem-mesem. "Lagian, nih ya, udah punya panggilan mesra gitu masa gak pacaran? Mustahil banget."

Awalnya, Army ingin segera capcus ke kantin untuk coretkencancoret makan bareng Exo-l dan membiarkan orang ini berhalusinasi sendiri.

Namun setelah sekalimat penuh dosa itu dilontarkan Moomoo, mau tak mau ia langsung menoleh patah-patah dengan raut wajah layaknya menahan buang air besar.

Seketika, Army mikir. Exo-l manggil dia apa, ya, sampai Moomoo otaknya kelewatan gini?

 _Weh, jeroan landak._

 _Eh, antena kutu._

 _Dasar pankreas amoeba._

Army langsung merasa miris. Jadi begitu panggilan mesra versi Moomoo? Pasti sakit jiwanya sudah mencapai stadium akhir. Dasar jomblo.

(Ngaca, sendirinya juga.)

(Eh, lupa ... )

"Sejak kapan gue sama Exo-l punya panggilan mesra, anjir. Lo lupa minum obat?" Kata Army, tinggal sejengkal lagi menyeret Moomoo ke uks untuk dipasungㅡmaksudnya, diobati.

Moomoo malah menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar layaknya fangirl diberi asupan abs oppa. "Ituloh. Exo-l manggil lo 'Mi'. Pasti lo manggil dia 'Pi', kan? Hehe. Romantis banget, mami-papi segala. Kayak pasutri baru nikah."

Army nga mudeng.

Sedetik.

Dua detik.

 _DUAKKKK_

"Fak, gue kira apaan. Itu mah Exo-l aja yang medok, makanya manggil gue 'Armi'. Buang-buang waktu aja, lu."

Setelah sukses membuat Moomoo tepar dengan kepala benjol tingkat tiga, Army segera berlalu keluar kelas. Oh, jangan lupa dengan kedua pipinya yang praktis merona.

 _Mami Papi, huh?_

.

.

 **22ㅡpanggilan mesra (masih ada hubungannya dengan no 22).**

"Woi, Mi."

"Ehㅡiya, **Pi**?"

Rupanya percakapannya dengan Moomoo hari itu telah mengubah psikologis Army.

.

.

 **23ㅡwibu.**

 _Oshiete yo, oshiete yo, sono shikumi wo~_

Exo-l yang malam itu tengah menelpon Army langsung terduduk dari posisi tidurnya. "Weh, lagi ngewibu ya lu?"

Army di seberang sana terdengar menyumpah serapah. _"Tau dari mana, njir?!"_

"Lagunya kedengeran sampe sini." Exo-l menyeringai. "Gue tau. Pasti lo lagi nonton anime _hentai_ , kan? Soalnya kan loㅡ"

 _" **Bacot**_."

Telpon dimatikan sepihak.

.

.

 **24ㅡwaifu.**

"Mi, gue tadi malem nyoba nonton anime masa."

 _Mampus, siapa suruh ngatain gue. Kena karma, kan._ "Terus? Gimana?"

"... kayaknya gue salah genre, deh."

"Hah?"

"Waifu gue mokat."

Army memperhatikan wajah Exo-l yang nampak pias. Tak lama kemudian, ia segera menarik tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu ke dalam pelukan.

"Yang tabah ya."

 _Exo-l, lo maso amat._..

.

.

 **25ㅡ** **capek.**

"Dipikir-pikir, capek juga ya ribut mulu sama lo."

"Dasar lemah kau kisanak."

Auto gak jadi capek.

.

.

 **2** **6ㅡbegini.**

Mereka tuh, biasanya begini :

"KAMPRET ARMY MATI AJE LU SIALAAAN KESEL BAT GUE ANJAS."

"EXO-L LO GAPUNYA OTAK APA HAH BNGST PENGEN BANGET GUE CEMBURIN KE SUMUR."

Tapi, seringnya juga begini :

"Ujan. Mampir rumah gue dulu, ntar kalo reda baru pulang."

"... jangan keseringan bolos ekskul. Nilai lo makin jeblok baru tau rasa. Apa perlu gue anter jemput sekalian?"

Jadi, mereka itu sebenernya gimana?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **end.** (dengan absurdnya)

 _daftar pustaka(?)_ :

 _no 21_ : dialog army bener-bener diambil dari omongan squidward di spongebob episode squidville.

 _no 23_ : itu lagu openingnya tokyo ghoul, gais. dan tokyou ghoul bukan anime hentai, ya #nangid.

 _waifu_ : diambil dari kata 'wife'. waifu itu pronunciation jepangnya. ibarat kalo kita kpopers mah, waifu itu kayak bias cewek gitulah.

 _hentai_ : ... uhukpornuhuk #ngajaringakbener

#masukinpaladalempanci #berlindungdarihujatannetijen

exo-bts tuh dua grup yg udah ngebikin w jadi kpopies. makanya kalo dua fandom ini mulai sinis-sinis manis(?) satu sama lain akutu langsung gregetan sendiri. rasanya pengen segera direalisasikan jadi ff humanized!fandom, tau ngga? :'(

da aku mah apa atuh cuma bisa bikin drabble-drabble gaje ginian :( serius ini yg terakhir. habis ini aku gak bakal nyampah bikin ff exmy(?) lg. tapi ga janji...#slap

ohiya makasih banyak yg udah baca ;( #sungkeminsatusatu tau nggak waktu kalian ngefav/follow/riviu itu rasanya kaya dugeun-dugeun gimanaaaa gituuuu sarangek aq cinta klean #kecupbasah

jadi, diantara 26 drabble itu kalian paling suka yg mana gaes? kalo aku paling suka tulisan 'end' di akhir :D #dihajarmassa

last, reviewnya dong qaqa? ;* #kedipgenit

salam sendal jepit,

felivevo.


End file.
